Lieutenant Adventures Series 11
by Liam3015
Summary: We have a new Lieutenant and we have a new companion. This is going to be the most dynamic series I have ever written! I am very excited for it, are you with me? The Lieutenant is evil, Penelope is evil, what could possibly go right?
1. Start Up

Lieutenant Adventures Series 11 Debut Chapter 1 1 July 2017. Start up.

Previously: Stage 4. He limped over to the Master Lever and pulled it. The Lieutenant crawled painfully out of it and stood up.

The Cloister Bell rang.

Rhonda Ruiz, 40 years old, a soldier. She fell in love with a cybernetic dog from the stars.

Chico, 737 years old, a cybernetic dog.

She groaned again and then was silent. The TARDIS groaned then rocketed out of the Time Vortex and down to Earth. The Cloister Bell began to ring and sparks flew from the console.

"Oh my, that hurts."

"We will visit Gallifrey for this and we will kill the Time Lord responsible," he vowed.

The Lieutenant was walking around the ship, putting on a fake smile to all he saw.

The chef looked up.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant.

They had just tied the knot.

Lieutenant Adventures Series 11.

Flavia sat in her office, looking out of the window. She had watched the spaceship enter Gallifrey's atmosphere and she was quite concerned. Gallifrey couldn't go to war again. The Lord President had got them into this mess.

"Oracle," she called.

The Oracle came in. "Flavia," he said.

"Have you been keeping an eye on the Lord President?" asked Flavia.

"Yes," said the Oracle.

"OK, there was the business with the crabs, what's happened now?" asked Flavia.

"He killed a number of horses and a number of crew on a spaceship," said the Oracle.

"And the Space Crabs have entered our atmosphere, they will almost certainly kill us for the deaths of their earthly brothers and sisters. That settle it. I am taking action. Pull him down," said Flavia.

"Flavia," nodded the Oracle and he left right away to the room which controls all TARDISes.

New Intro: watch?v=P50D7Ut7Hak

Inside the TARDIS, the flight patterns changed from cruise to landing.

The Lieutenant looked up suddenly at the walls of the TARDIS. "What's happening? Oh, no, no, they can't do this," he said.

The TARDIS, all too willingly, materialised in a dungeon and powered down.

The Lieutenant smashed his hands against the console unit and yelled, "No!"

"That hurt," said the TARDIS.

"Oh, shut up, you're the one that brought us here," said the Lieutenant.

"No, actually, it was that handsome son of yours," said the TARDIS.

"Oh, of course it was, why isn't that a surprise?" he sighed and went towards the door before slowly turning back to the console unit. "You didn't fight back, just something to think about, I expect we'll be here for a while," he sighed angrily and walked out of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS locked her doors in a sort of "Take that!" style.

The Lieutenant looked over his shouler at the TARDIS. "Fine, you pout," he said.

The room was small to medium sized, had a low down stone shelf with a pillow for a bed, a wooden bucket of water for a sink and a hole in the floor for a toilet. There were no windows, the only way in and out was a barred metal door.

The Oracle appeared at the barred metal door.

The Lieutenant looked around, not noticing the Oracle. "Well, he's put me in a cell. I'm surprised it took him that long," he said.

"There is no escape, Lord President," said the Oracle. "We have disabled all time travelling devices you may own. I have the keys to your cell. It looks like your TARDIS is helping us and has locked you out. She stays in there with you also." He stepped back from the door so that if the Lieutenant tried anything, he couldn't reach him. "I'm sorry it has come to this, sir. Flavia will be with you shortly," he said. "Have you anything to say for yourself?"

The Lieutenant spun round when he heard the Oracle. "Oh, don't be sorry about doing this, I am impressed you were able to." He put his hand through the bars, extending it towards the Oracle.

The Oracle looked at the hand of his father and laughed. "The hand of a murderer." He batted it away. "Get your hand away from me," he snarled.

The Lieutenant sighed. "All I wanted to do was shake my son's hand, do you think I can kill by touch now? I may be powerful but I'm not that strong," he said.

"I don't trust you. You could end my current life and I like it very much, thank you, much better than my first one, but I wouldn't care, if it stopped someone like you. What made you like this? Who are you anymore?" asked the Oracle.

"Enough," said a female voice behind him. Flavia had arrived.

The Lieutenant sighed and looked at her. "Hello, Flavia," he said.

"The Space Crabs are here, they tell me you killed all their earthly brothers and sisters and, sir, not only that, you killed horses and people. This is unacceptable. Cuff him, Oracle," said Flavia.

The Oracle cuffed the Lieutenant through the bars, cuffing his hands behind his back, then opened the door and pulled him out.

The Lieutenant didn't resist at all. "Well, I didn't kill all of the crabs, a lot of them escaped. The horses and people, yeah, that was me," he said.

"Unacceptable. Oracle, follow me, we're bringing him to the President's chamber," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant smiled. "So, who is the President now then," he asked.

The Oracle led the Lieutenant, still cuffed, after Flavia. "You are, sir, but you won't be much longer," he hissed. They arrived at the President's chamber. The stands were filled up with lots and lots of people to see their Lord President.

The Lieutenant smirked, walking with them. "So, if I'm still the President," he walked into the chamber and saw all the people, "these are traitors! They're trying to overthrow me! I am your Lord President! Help me! he exclaimed.

The crowed booed and hissed and chucked their rubbish at him.

The Lieutenant laughed and shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try," he said.

"Excuse me, who told you to do that?!" shrieked Flavia. "He is still our Lord President."

The Lieutenant slowly turned to look at her and smiled slightly. "Can you take the cuffs off, please?" he asked.

The crowd booed and hissed and chucked their rubbish at her.

The Lieutenant looked back them, growled slightly and rolled his eyes.

Flavia nodded to the Oracle.

The Lieutenant moved his hands so that he could take the cuffs off.

The Oracle dragged the Lieutenant up to the stage and, once up there, put sellotape over his mouth. "Nice try," he said.

The Lieutenant sighed and rolled his eyes, saying something but it was muffled by the sellotape.

"You weren't asked to speak," growled the Oracle.

"Neither were you," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant laughed slightly but it was muffled, however, it was still audible.

Flavia spoke. "This is the man who killed all the killed all the crabs at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean!" she exclaimed and got a roar of agreement from the crowd. "This is the man that killed five innocent horses!" Another agreeing roar. "This is the man that killed innocent Human Beings! Who is to say he hasn't killed innocent Time Lords?" Another agreeing roar. "This is the man that stood for you as your Lord President! NO! DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT HIM!"

"It's the least he deserves," someone shouted.

The Lieutenant, again, tried to say something but couldn't so just sighed.

Flavia went up to the stage and stood beside the Lieutenant. "All in favour of demoting the Lord President, say aye. Aye," said Flavia.

"Aye," said the Oracle.

"Aye," roared the crowd.

The Lieutenant looked at her and rolled his eyes and a muffled noise came from him.

Flavia nodded to the Oracle.

The Oracle dragged the Lieutenant down from the stage. Then there was a sort of red haze around the Lieutenant that lasted about two minutes.

When the haze around the Lieutenant faded, Flavia moved to the centre of the stage. "Who of you would accept me as your Lady President?" A shout rose up. "No, no, I can't hear you," said Flavia, "I said, WHO OF YOU WOULD ACCEPT ME AS YOUR LADY PRESIDENT?!" A roar rose up. "That's better," said Flavia. Then a red haze appeared around her and lasted two minutes. "Take him away," said the new Lady President when the haze faded.

The Oracle dragged the Lieutenant out of the chamber and ripped the sellotape off his mouth.

The Lieutenant groaned and opened his mouth a few times. "Thank you for that. Cuffs?" he asked.

"Not yet," growled the Oracle. He dragged him back to his cell and threw him in, however, he didn't shut the door. He stood glaring at the Lieutenant, his eyes flaring. "The Lady President will be with you in a moment," he growled.

The Lieutenant groaned softly, falling to the floor. "Ouch," he said angrily as he sat against the wall. "Oh, yeah, the Lady President. Send her in!" he exclaimed.

Flavia appeared at the door. She looked down at the former Lord President and shook her head. She walked into the cell and stood facing him.

The Lieutenant looked up at her and bowed slightly. "Lady President," he said.

"I am, yes, I am Lady President now," said Flavia sternly. "I do have power right now to exile you from Gallifrey but I won't. I won't because I think the Lieutenant I used to know is still in there. I don't know whether regeneration did this alone or whether you just became evil. If regeneration did this, I doubt my Lieutenant is still in there. The Space Crabs are here. They vowed to kill the Time Lord responsible for killing their earthly brothers and sisters. I have power to execute you know if I want to but I won't. I won't because I don't think your offenses are that bad yet. I have power to trigger your next regeneration and I have power to shape the outcome of your next regeneration but I won't do that either. I won't because I feel you need to do a bit more to earn that yet. I will not be popular for my decisions, Lieutenant, this is all your fault!" cried Flavia.

The Lieutenant sighed and slowly stood up, looking at her in the eyes. "You didn't have to do any of this. You could have left my to myself, I would never have bothered you, the Time Lords of Gallifrey. But you intervened. If you'd have left me alone then the Time Lords would never have known and you wouldn't be in this position. You could've let the crabs hunt me because they would never have found me but now you've left them right to me. You'd may as well kill me yourself. Trust me, you will be popular if you make the right decision. But you've got to decide what is right," he sighed. He sat back down. "When are you going to hand me over to them?"

"Stop right there. I am not to blame for your crimes. Clearly, Gallifrey didn't want that for a President. I have commissioned the Iron Demon to spy on you and the Oracle and I will be keeping a close eye on you also. However, we cannot forget that you were the Lord President and a great one you were before you regenerated too. As an act of gratitude, the oracle and I have, secretly, picked out a Human to be your companion. She has had a rough life, her husband is a drunk. She was bullied at school over her surname and she keeps the name now as she hates her husband. We have her in a cell, we will deliver her to you soon. Don't worry, she is evil too, that's why she must be kept a secret," said Flavia with a slight smile, then she was stern again. "Stand up," she commanded.

The Lieutenant looked up at her. "You'd give me a companion? You'd give me someone who's just as evil and probably as crazy as me? Why? What in your head is broken that makes you think it's a good idea? But she's already here on Gallifrey. I guess you've got no choice but to do it now." He slowly stood up and noticed her smile. He winked at her. "Can the cuffs come off now?" he asked.

Flavia took the cuffs off and threw them to the Oracle who caught them and put them away.

The Lieutenant sighed softly and gently rubbed his wrists. "Thank you," he said.

Flavia nodded to the Oracle who disappeared around the corner.

The Lieutenant watched them, waiting.

The Oracle came back with a girl.

"About time," said the girl. "Is that him? I thought he'd be taller."

The Lieutenant scoffed. "I thought you'd be uglier," he said.

"Lieutenant, this is Penelope Pratt," said Flavia. "Penelope, this is the Lieutenant."

"Penelope," he said to himself, looking at her. "Where have I heard that name before...?" he muttered.

"You know her?" asked Flavia.

The Lieutenant gave her an angry look. "Ssh," he said to her.

"Now, Lieutenant, you have your companion, you have your TARDIS, I have asked her to let you back in but, remember, you are warned. I also have power to disable your regenerations and I will do so if I feel you should die. Am I clear?" asked Flavia.

"Blah blah blah," said the Lieutenant, walking past her. "Come on, then, Penelope, let's go," he said, walking towards the TARDIS.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, following him.

Once they were in the TARDIS it dematerialised very reluctantly.

The Lieutenant smiled, sitting down in the console room. "Thank you, girl," he said.

Flavia couldn't help smiling at the dematerialising TARDIS. "She really hates him now. Her beaviour amuses me. I'm proud of her," she said, then her and the Oracle went to the TARDIS station and picked out one of them. "Bring in the Iron Demon," said Flavia.

The Oracle went. He came back with the Iron Demon.

Flavia looked at the spy. "This is your TARDIS now. Use her well. Break the circuit if you like. Good luck, don't fail us," she said.

"Type?" asked the Iron Demon.

"Seventy," said Flavia.

The Iron Demon bowed for Flavia. "Lady President," he said, then he straightened up, went into the TARDIS and dematerialised it.

Flavia smiled. "He won't fail us," she said.

Inside the TARDIS, the Iron Demon examined everything. He did break the circuit to a degree but not completely.

Inside the TARDIS, Penelope looked around the Lieutenant's TARDIS. "I didn't expect that, I could have sworn it was tiny on the outside," she said.

The Lieutenant laughed and shook his head. "Don't do that, please, just accept the fact that it's bigger on the inside," he said.

"It really is then. Even better," she laughed.

The Lieutenant sighed. "Why is that better?" he asked.

"More space in case you want to lengthen out," said Penelope

NEXT TIME:

Penelope Pratt was 43 years old. She did work well with the Lieutenant but she did irritate him too.

He decided that Penelope was a touching gift from the High Council but, also, that he didn't just randomly give trust to a stranger.

He pulled the Master Lever.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Patrick Lyons

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Writer and Director

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2017.


	2. Irritation

Lieutenant Adventures Series 11 Chapter 2 8 July 2017. Irritation.

Penelope Pratt was 43 years old. She was evil. She did work well with the Lieutenant but she did irritate him too.

The Lieutenant watched Penelope as she examined the whole TARDIS control room again and again. He decided that Penelope was a touching gift from the High Council but, also, that he didn't just randomly give trust to a stranger. He decided to test her, to see if she was really up to the mark. He would combine science and death and, if she was really right for him, she would do well and be smart.

Penelope, too, didn't give trust away easily and she decided that she would test her new associate.

Intro: watch?v=P50D7Ut7Hak

The Lieutenant decided that he was going to attempt to kill her but he would leave her a way out if she was smart enough.

Penelope also decided that she was going to attempt to kill her associate. Penelope, however, was leaving no way out of hers. He either survived or he didn't. She went exploring the rest of the TARDIS. When she came upon the kitchen, she nicked a couple of knives. When she came upon the weapons room, she nicked two pistols. She returned to her room with the weapons. She hid the knives in her room, should she need them in the future. Then she took up the pistols. Both had one barrel with six bullets in them. She took five of the bullets out of them and hid the bullets in case she needed them. She left the other 6 in the other one. She spun the barrel of the pistol with the one bullet, stopped it randomly and loaded it.

The Lieutenant, meanwhile, has a bottle of red wine ready. He also had a special bottle of red wine mixed with cyanide made up. He put a vase of new flowers on the table beside his armchair.

A couple of hours later, the Lieutenant was attempting to operate his TARDIS when he heard a click. He turned around to see a gun in his face.

"Stay exactly where you are, do not move," said Penelope.

The Lieutenant remained calm and stared directly back at Penelope.

Penelope bent down and took out her second pistol, out of her boot. "Catch," she said, throwing it to the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant caught the pistol.

"Point it at your head," commanded Penelope.

The Lieutenant didn't move.

"Now!" exclaimed Penelope, tightening her finger on the trigger.

The Lieutenant obeyed her.

"We're going to have a nice game of Russian Roulette," said Penelope.

"If you kill me, you have Flavia to answer to," said the Lieutenant.

"If I don't, nothing's different," said Penelope. "One of the slots is loaded. Pull the trigger," she said.

The Lieutenant saw no point in arguing. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He smiled.

"Spin the barrel," said Penelope, "then pull the trigger."

The Lieutenant spun the barrel and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Do it again," said Penelope.

The Lieutenant repeated. Nothing happened.

"Again," said Penelope.

The Lieutenant repeated. Nothing happened.

"Again," said Penelope.

The Lieutenant repeated. Nothing happened. He had completed his part of the deal.

Penelope lowered the gun. "Congratulations," she smiled, taking the two guns and hiding them in her room.

Later on, when the TARDIS was in Night Mode, the Lieutenant came in from his room.

Penelope was sitting in her own armchair in the control room which had been moved there for her.

"Would you care so much as to drink with me?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Depends," said Penelope.

"On?" asked the Lieutenant.

"The drink," said Penelope.

"Red wine," said the Lieutenant.

Penelope had her suspicions. "Sure," she said.

The Lieutenant went to the kitchen, came back with a table for her and went again. When he emerged again, he had a glass of red wine for himself and a glass of red wine for Penelope. He handed hers to her and then sat down with his and took a sip.

Penelope sniffed the liquid in case it was poisoned. It wasn't.

The Lieutenant saw. "Fruity enough for you?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," said Penelope and she drank.

When they finished, the Lieutenant refilled his glass with red wine but filled Penelope's glass with the cyanide red wine and returned. He drank his wine and enjoyed it.

Penelope didn't even check this time, she just drank.

When they finished, the Lieutenant took both glasses into the kitchen and washed them immensely, then he locked himself in and pressed his ear to the door.

Penelope sat for a while before she started to feel queasy. It was then she realised she had been poisoned. She knew what she had to do. She had to be sick or die of poisoning. She looked speedily around for something to make her sick, then she saw it. The vase of flowers on the Lieutenant's table. She tipped the flowers out and drank the murky water, then rushed to the toilet to be sick.

The Lieutenant unlocked the kitchen door, took the cyanide red wine, went to the front door of the TARDIS and chucked it out to dispose of it. Then he gathered up the flowers and the vase and disposed of them too. "I don't like flowers," muttered the Lieutenant. The results of the day's tests were that the Lieutenant and Penelope were smart and would have many adventures to come, however, Penelope irritated the Lieutenant so he vowed that, when he had finished with her, he would kill her.

Penelope returned from the toilet. She looked pale. "Quits," she croaked.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant. "And no more threatening me on my own TARDIS or there will be serious trouble, am I clear?" he asked.

"Yes. Crystal," said Penelope.

The Lieutenant smiled slightly. "Welcome aboard the TARDIS," he said. He pulled the Master Lever.

NEXT TIME:

Ezmerelda was in the kitchen, clearing away the things after dinner. She walked slowly over to the wall and picked up her walking stick and, leaning on it, walked slowly back to her chair in the sitting room, beside the fire. "I should look into getting a maid."

"Shut up," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Patrick Lyons

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2017.


	3. Ezmerelda Returns

Lieutenant Adventures Series 11 Chapter 3 15 July 2017. Ezmerelda Returns.

Ezmerelda was in her kitchen, clearing away the things after dinner. She couldn't be bothered clearing up now, she could do it later. She walked slowly over to the wall and picked up her walking stick and, leaning on it, walking slowly back to her chair in the sitting room, beside the fire. It was a chilly night tonight and the stars were shining so Ezmerelda would need to stay warm tonight, at 72 years old, she was now very vulnerable. "I should look into getting a maid. I can't do things myself anymore. My husband isn't here when I need him, neither is my son." She laughed to herself. "I'm talking to an empty cold room." Deep down, Ezmerelda wished the red telephone box would make an appearance again. She was aware she mightn't even recognise her husband or son. She couldn't shake off the feeling that they had done something stupid and were dead. She heaved herself over to the window to look into the starry sky, to look for any signs of a red telephone box but...nothing. She went back to her seat and thought herself a silly old fool.

New Intro: watch?v=GIcejPDAw2o

The Lieutenant sighed and walked around the console unit, the TARDIS shook slightly and he looked at it. "What are you doing?" he asked with a sigh. "Where are we going?" He looked at the screen. "Really? You're taking me there?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I'm not, something down there is doing it. An imagination by the feel of it," said the TARDIS.

"An imagination?" asked the Lieutenant. "Wait, I know where we are. Oh no. Well, this will be interesting," he said. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook.

"What is it? What's happening?" asked Penelope.

"The TARDIS is bringing us somewhere I've been before, somewhere I haven't been in a long time. When we get there you need to stay in the TARDIS. What's about to happen, I need to do alone," said the Lieutenant.

"Why should she? Ez might like to see who you're dragging around the Universe now," said the TARDIS.

"Oh, shut up, you know that I need to see her alone," said the Lieutenant.

"If the request hadn't touched my soul, I would be keeping you away from her, as far as possible," said the TARDIS.

"I'm not going to hurt her," said the Lieutenant.

The TARDIS made a sound that sounded like a sarcastic laugh and materialised.

The Lieutenant sighed and left the TARDIS, looking at the house.

Ezmerelda froze. She had heard the oddly alien noise outside.

The Lieutenant took a breath then walked over to her front door and knocked on it, he wasn't just going to walk straight in.

Ezmerelda sat there, trying to get the courage to go to the door, finally, she heaved herself up on her walking stick and went to the door, slowly and gently, she opened the door.

The Lieutenant looked at the woman who was now standing in front of him, it had been a very long time.

Ezmerelda just gazed back. "Is it you?" she asked gently.

"Yes, it's me," said the Lieutenant.

"Don't lie to me," said Ezmerelda.

"You sent the message, what makes you think I'm lying to you?" asked the Lieutenant.

Ezmerelda's eyes widened in recognition, then she began to cry. "You got it! You really got the message," she said and then she hugged him.

Although the Lieutenant didn't have much time in his life now for good, he was saddened by Ezmerelda's ailing health. Yes, he did have a time machine but Ezmerelda was his wife, not his toy. He should visit her according to his and her linear timelines and not jump all over it.

After the hug, Ezmerelda hit the Lieutenant with her walking stick. "I thought you died. I thought thirteen was the maximum a Time Lord got!" she exclaimed.

"I might die if you don't stop hitting me," said the Lieutenant. "Shall we go inside and I'll tell you more?" he asked. He walked into the house, shutting the door behind them and accompanied his wife into her small sitting room and helped her into her seat by the stove. He topped up the stove.

Ezmerelda dropped her walking stick.

The Lieutenant picked it up again and propped it up again against her armchair and sat down. "Where were we? Yes, a Time Lord has twelve regenerations, that's a total of thirteen lives and then they die, however, there are exceptions," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, yes? Like what?" asked Ezmerelda.

"Like what you people have on this planet, a pension for when you're old or for when you are disabled or some people get incentives and then the baddies steal. I will explain all of them in turn. On Gallifrey, the equivalent of your pension is a new cycle of twelve regenerations as a reward for what you achieved in your first twelve lives," explained the Lieutenant.

"Mhm," said Ezmerelda.

"On Gallifrey, your grant is a cycle of twelve regenerations given for if there is unfinished work you need to finish, for example, if you started something and you were mortally injured doing that, the Time Lords allow you more life so you can finish that or those tasks," explained the Lieutenant.

"Right," said Ezmerelda.

"On Gallifrey, the equivalent of your loan is extra life for more life experience. You might ask, "How does interest and paying back work?" Well, interest is that the Time Lords literally take an interest in the life of the Time Lord who requested the regenerations. If the Time Lord is using them for anymore than what they requested them for, then they remove the rest of the Time Lord's regenerations and carry out the equivalent of the death sentence immediately which leaves no trace, except memories, of what or who the Time Lord used to be. Paying it back also works on the same lines as your interest. When the Time Lords see that the task that required extra life has been finished they remove the remaining regenerations and allow the Time Lord to live out the rest of theor current life and die at the end of it," explained the Lieutenant.

"OK," said Ezmerelda.

"On Gallifrey, incentives work differently. If a Time Lord isn't enjoying their lives but is getting on well with other Time Lords and doing good work, the Time Lords might plead with them and offer them a few more regenerations to get better friendships going and to get more work done. On the Time Lords' part, this is good because it means they don't need to think about a replacement for the Time Lord when the Time Lord finally gets to the end of their original twelve regenerations," explained the Lieutenant.

"Hmmmmm," said Ezmerelda.

"And there are always baddies everywhere. Baddies who are greedy for more life. I can't blame them really, life is great for some Time Lords. The baddies steal Human bodies, they steal other Time Lords' remaining regenerations in order to survive, they become jinees, they use fob watches, sort of like pocket watches here, to sustain lives. They create new bodies and transfer their brains, they create mechanical bodies that can't be destroyed and transfer their brains. The most famous cases of these are the Master, you remember the Master, and Morbius. The most famous victims include the Doctor," said the Lieutenant.

"Mmmmmmm," said Ezmerelda. "So which one are you?" she asked.

"Well, to begin with, this is now my fifteenth life, in my fourteenth life, I was Lord President of Gallifrey," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, what's that then?" asked Ezmerelda. "Is it like the Prime Minister?" she asked.

The Lieutenant laughed. "Yeah, sort of," he said. "This cycle of regenerations is my pension for serving as Lord President," he said. "That was the condition, they revive me, I serve as Lord President," he said.

"Ah, right, and how come you look younger the older you get?" asked Ezmerelda.

The Lieutenant just smiled. "Yeah, I'll be a baby next," he said.

"You're a baby now!" exclaimed Ezmerelda. "What age are you now?" she asked.

"4,420," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, not bad considering sometimes," said Ezmerelda, "only 400 years this time since you died," she said.

"Yeah," said the Lieutenant.

"Anyway, I have washing up to do," said Ezmerelda and she heaved herself up.

"I can do it for you," said the Lieutenant, also getting up.

"No, you have your adventures to have. I have my dishes to wash. Just like how it used to be," said Ezmerelda.

The Lieutenant and Ezmerelda hugged each other one final time.

"Now then, on you go or I'll get nothing done," said Ezmerelda.

The Lieutenant smiled. "Goodbye, Ezmerelda," he said.

"Goodbye," said Ezmerelda.

The Lieutenant left the house, went back across to the TARDIS and stepped in with a smile on his face. He dematerialised the TARDIS and while he did so, the smile faded from his face.

"That was really lovely," said the TARDIS and Penelope together.

"Shut up," snapped the Lieutenant.

NEXT TIME:

The TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex.

The Lieutenant looked at the console and then at Penelope. "Stupid girl. Yes, of course I was serious, Penelope, we are going to track her down one day and we are going to kill Missy."

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Ezmerelda Hartingale

Beth Morris

The TARDIS

Kelly Lynch

The Master

Geoffrey Beevers

Gordon Tipple

Eric Roberts

James Floyd

Morbius

Michael Spice

The Doctor

Paul McGann

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Writer and Director

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2017.


	4. The Master Games

Lieutenant Adventures Series 11 Chapter 4 22 July 2017. The Master Games.

The TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex. Suddenly there was a beeping like an alarm and the TARDIS made an emergency landing.

The Lieutenant looked at the console and then at Penelope. "What have you done to it?" he asked. "Stupid girl."

"I wasn't anywhere near the table! How could I have done anything?" shouted Penelope.

"It's not a table, it's called the console," snapped the Lieutenant.

"OK. Kill me for getting it wrong. Go on. Do it," commanded Penelope.

The Lieutenant looked at her and considered it for a moment.

intro: watch?v=P50D7Ut7Hak

"Well, don't hurry to see where you've crashed us, will you?" said the Lieutenant sarcastically while heading to the door.

"It wasn't me! How many times?! I was nowhere near your stupid machine!" complained Penelope.

The Lieutenant sensed something wrong the minute he left the TARDIS. He had his screwdriver out and it was picking up a lot of life forms.

"Where has the machine taken us?" asked Penelope when she left the TARDIS.

"Shut up, girl, I'm trying to listen," snapped the Lieutenant. "I can't see far ahead, it's pitch black and we're echoing so it's a cave," he said.

Suddenly, a running noise, the sound of thousands of paws, if not more, came from the darkness.

The Lieutenant took a few steps backwards, reluctant to use another regeneration so close to his last one.

Suddenly, wolves came out of the darkness and jumped on the Lieutenant and Penelope.

"Go on! Feast," said ?.

"Shut up, Penelope," snapped the Lieutenant.

"Stop suspecting me of everything!" exclaimed Penelope. She slapped a wolf over the head and it gave her enough time to get her knife out of her boot and she cut some wolves' necks."It wasn't me," she said. She reached for her gun, in her other boot, and shot out the brains of the wolves around her.

"You have to earn my respect, I'm afraid," said the Lieutenant, just as he was bitten. "Ow, bloody bastard!" He gave the wolf a good wallop.

Penelope shot out the brains of the wolves attacking the Lieutenant. "Have I earned it now?" she asked.

"Watch where you're shooting, girl, you could have shot me. Where would I have been then, eh? Regenerated and probably good again," ranted the Lieutenant.

"What are you garbling on about?" spat Penelope.

"Forget it, back in, quickly, more coming," said the Lieutenant, shoving Penelope back into the TARDIS and following her in. "Who spoke, anyway, if it wasn't you?" asked the Lieutenant.

"How do I know? I was behind you!" exclaimed Penelope.

The wolves could be heard scratching at the door of the TARDIS. "Go, Lieutenant, or do we want to be attacked again?" asked Penelope.

"Not particularly," said the Lieutenant, performing an emergency take off.

"What do I have to do to earn your trust?" asked Penelope.

"Well, you're only Human, you're inferior to me," said the Lieutenant, so, let me see. Kill me successfully, that's your challenge," said the Lieutenant.

"How can you respect me when you're dead?" asked Penelope.

"I've been a ghost after death before, why can't I be again?" asked the Lieutenant.

"So, I kill you, you come back and walk through walls and trust me and haunt me?" asked Penelope.

"Deal," said the Lieutenant, half-bored to death already.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound and the TARDIS made another emergency landing.

"OK, I'll give you that one, you were no way near that time," said the Lieutenant.

"Thank you," said Penelope. "So, what did you do then?" she demanded.

"It wasn't me!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"Be very careful who you accuse, Lieutenant," snarled Penelope.

Suddenly, there was a pelting against the outside of the TARDIS like gunfire.

"Come out of the TARDIS with your hands up," said ?, the same voice from before.

"Yeah, right," said the Lieutenant, performing another emergency take off.

"A Time Lord!" exclaimed Penelope.

"Not necessarily," said the Lieutenant.

"But they know what a TARDIS is," said Penelope.

"The Time Lords aren't the only species that know about TARDISes," said the Lieutenant.

The TARDIS performed another emergency landing.

The Lieutenant turned on the scanner.

It displayed Hell. Literally, they had landed in Hell. Quickly, the Lieutenant performed an emergency take off. "Near-death attacks, a glimpse of the afterlife. Someone's trying to kill us but I doubt it's a Time Lord. I am now the most dangerous Time Lord alive," said the Lieutenant.

The TARDIS suddenly powered down, Completely powerless except for the comms.

"I am a Time Lady," said ?.

"Who are you?" asked the Lieutenant. "Which one, leave me alone or I'll splatter your brains and enjoy eating them," said the Lieutenant.

"I like your assistant," said ?.

"Answer the question, woman," bellowed the Lieutenant.

"Shut up, child, I'm not finished speaking," said ?.

"I used to be an executioner, I'll have you know, I used to be Lord President, you should respect me," said the Lieutenant.

"I still am an executioner and I used to be a Master," said ?, "you should respect me. I'm sending you a message now," she said.

Both the Lieutenant and Penelope stood in darkness for a moment. Then the Lieutenant rolled his eyes to Heaven. "Some good Time Lord you are if you can't control a TARDIS by mind-control," said the Lieutenant, sarcastically.

Just then, the scanner and hologram flickered to life, displaying a word, just a single word, all the instruments with a screen on the console displaying the same word, through the comms and every radio, the same word said and repeated over and over and over.

The Lieutenant gaped, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was time to chase her off.

Penelope was stunned. "Lieutenant, what is it? What's Missy?" she asked.

The Lieutenant turned to her. "How many times today have I told you to shut up, girl?" he yelled.

Missy stopped her message and resumed speaking on the comms. "Is that fear?" she asked. "Is the big bad Time Lord scared?"

"No," said the Lieutenant. "You are."

Missy laughed. "Why am I? I'm bigger and badder. Better. What use have I for fear?" she asked.

"Be off with you, Missy, because you seriously don't know what is now hunting you down and, I swear, we will kill you," snarled the Lieutenant.

"Make me," she said. "What can you do? Your TARDIS is dead," said Missy.

"This," said the Lieutenant, whipping out his screwdriver and pointing it at the comms whilst holding down the button. The noise was loud and horrible and, while Missy was distracted, he pulled a lever and powered the TARDIS back up. Then he stopped.

"Ow, ow, ow! My ears are bleeding, Lieutenant. My ears are literally bleeding. Do you realise what you just did? You could have deafened if not killed me!" exclaimed Missy.

"That's good," said the Lieutenant, "and do you know why that's good? It's good because it means you'll be careful before crossing paths with me again," he said. He then cut her off and dematerialised the TARDIS.

"Lieutenant, explain, who is Missy?" asked Penelope.

"The most evil Time Lord there is, second only to me," said the Lieutenant.

"And you nearly killed her?" asked Penelope.

"I did," said the Lieutenant.

"Were you serious about us killing her?" asked Penelope.

"No, thought I'd say it for the laugh," said the Lieutenant, sarcastically. "Yes, of course I was serious, Penelope, we are going to track her down one day and we are going to kill Missy."

NEXT TIME:

The TARDIS made an emergency landing in the Death Zone on Gallifrey.

"I swear, seriously, don't start this bloody annoyance again."

There was a loud banging outside like asteroids plummeting from the sky.

"No, sorry, don't talk, my head is sore enough as it is," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Master

Michelle Gomez

With Special Thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2017.


	5. Sneak Peak

Lieutenant Adventures Series 11 Chapter 5 29 July 2017. Sneak Peak.

The TARDIS made an emergency landing in the Death Zone on Gallifrey.

The Lieutenant slammed his fist down on the console and sparks flew out when he did so. "I swear, seriously, don't start this bloody annoyance again. If Missy is out there, she's dead," said the Lieutenant furiously.

There was a loud banging outside, like asteroids plummeting from the sky.

"My gun is fully loaded, my knife newly sharpened," said Penelope.

"Come on then," said the Lieutenant. He left the TARDIS followed by Penelope.

It was, in fact, raining asteroids in the Death Zone.

"Come on, then, Missy, show yourself, you pathetic coward, pathetic excuse for a Time Lord," said the Lieutenant, walking forward.

Just then, an asteroid fell on the Lieutenant's head and blood splattered everywhere. The Lieutenant was knocked out.

Intro: watch?v=P50D7Ut7Hak

Everything spun for a few minutes and then the Lieutenant found himself on the floor of a world that was spinning. Was it a world? He literally couldn't tell yet. He let himself fall back into darkness and when he woke again, everything was dark and his head was thumping, felt like his head was pulsing. He stood up, nearly falling over again from the pain and this annoyed him.

"Is he awake?" asked an older woman, or that's what the voice sounded like.

"Yeah, I think he is, it feels like it," said a young man's voice, or so that sounded too.

The two of them laughed together for a minute. "We're talking about ourselves," said the woman.

"Ha, yeah, sad, same old Lieutenant," said the man.

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Where am I?" asked the Lieutenant, stumbling forward, trying to see in the half-light. "Oi, hey, stop the chit-chat and answer me, rude, selfish gits," he said.

"Be nice," said the woman.

The man folded his arms. "You're not getting anywhere with that attitude," he said.

"I can't see you, idiots, where are you?" demanded the Lieutenant.

The place suddenly brightened up.

"Is that better?" asked the woman.

"How did you do that without moving?" asked the Lieutenant. "I demand to know," demanded the Lieutenant.

"You lazy bugger," said the man.

Now that the Lieutenant could see them better, he could see that the woman was sitting on a bench and knitting, she looked fifty-five years old but something in this strange place kept telling him she was sixty-eight.

"I'm over 5000 years old," said the woman. "That answers that question," she said.

"How did you do that?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I'm telepathic," said the woman.

"So am I," said the Lieutenant.

"So am I," said the man.

"But I can't do that," said the Lieutenant.

"With age," said the man. "With age."

The man looked only a bit younger than the Lieutenant, he looked about nineteen but, again, this place kept telling the Lieutenant he was seventeen.

"I'm creeping slowly up to 5000 years old," said the man. "Look at him, trying to work it out," laughed the man.

The woman laughed too.

"OK, cut out all this riff-raff, cut to the chase," demanded the Lieutenant.

The woman's smile faded, as did the man's.

"He's rude too," said the man.

"Oh, stop it, be nice to one another," said the woman, frustrated. "If we're cutting to the chase, the Time Lords set us this task," she said.

"No, it was Missy," said the Lieutenant, furiously.

"No, it was the Time Lords," chorused the man and the woman together, somewhat angrily.

"You're lying, I know the difference," said the Lieutenant.

"You obviously don't," said the man.

"We need a chat," said the woman.

"I'm not having a poxy-", started the Lieutenant.

"Excuse me, we know where we are, you don't so I think you should zip it," said the man.

"So, why are you in my head?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Oh, at last, I thought he's never ask!" exclaimed the man.

"You are slow, aren't you, Lieuty," said the woman.

"Don't dare call me Lieuty again, clear?" snarled the Lieutenant.

The woman didn't stop her knitting, she just laughed. "I'll call you what I like," she said.

"We're not in your head," said the man. "We're in my head," said the man.

"No, we're in mine," said the woman.

"No," said the man in a silly high-pitched voice, "we're in mine."

"I know what my own head looks like," said the Lieutenant, "I live in it." He flickered briefly.

The woman put down her knitting when she saw this and stood up. "Let's get a move on, he's waking up. Do you know, life isn't all about death, life is for the living and when you don't get something, wait for it, show patience," she said.

"Are you trying to make me good?" asked the Lieutenant. "Never. This is good, this is better, I won't have my own kind threatening me, do you hear me?" growled the Lieutenant.

"No, Lieutenant, do you hear me?" asked the woman.

"Lieutenant, we are definitely warning you that if you do not pack in killing for your own good, the Time Lords will kill you," said the man.

The Lieutenant started fading.

"Keep that in mind and don't say you weren't warned when you suddenly find yourself on Trenzalore, bye-dee-bye," said the man.

The Lieutenant faded.

The man shook his head.

"Be nice, I said," said the woman.

This was the last thing the Lieutenant heard before he woke up. He looked around himself, he was back on the TARDIS. He heaved heaved himself up and dematerialised the TARDIS. "What did you let that happen for?" he asked Penelope. He suddenly realised there was a bandage around his head.

"I'll tell you later, it wasn't easy, where did you go, you've been out for three days," said Penelope.

"No, sorry, don't talk, my head is sore enough as it is," said the Lieutenant.

NEXT TIME:

The TARDIS made an emergency landing in the Death Zone on Gallifrey.

"I swear, don't start this bloody annoyance again."

There was a loud banging outside like asteroids plummeting from the sky.

"No, sorry, don't talk, my head is sore enough as it is," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Master

Michelle Gomez

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2017.


	6. Disowned

Lieutenant Adventures Series 11 Chapter 6 5 August 2017. Disowned.

The TARDIS made an emergency landing in the Death Zone on Gallifrey.

The Lieutenant slammed his fist down on the console and sparks flew out when he did so. "I swear, seriously, don't start this bloody annoyance again. If Missy is out there, she's dead," said the Lieutenant furiously.

There was a loud banging outside like asteroids plummeting from the sky.

"My gun is fully loaded, my knife newly sharpened," said Penelope.

"Come on, then," said the Lieutenant. He left the TARDIS, followed by Penelope.

It was in fact raining asteroids in the Death Zone.

"Come on, then, Missy, show yourself, you pathetic coward, pathetic excuse for a Time Lord," said the Lieutenant, walking forward.

Just then, an asteroid fell on the Lieutenant's head and blood splattered everywhere. The Lieutenant was knocked out.

Intro: watch?v=P50D7Ut7Hak

Penelope looked down at the motionless Lieutenant. She wiped his blood off her face. "Well, I have to get him out of here now, anyway, or we'll both be killed," sad Penelope, frustrated. She picked him up, and held him. "So never doing this again," she said, while beginning to run towards caves she could see, unaware of the actual dangers of the Death Zone.

A TARDIS made an emergency landing somewhere.

Penelope didn't really care, her friend and her were in danger and she needed to protect hm from further harm. This was a matter of life and death.

A man ran towards them with a very big and weird-looking umbrella.

"HALT! HALT! I SAID STOP!" yelled the man, suddenly stopping at the same time as Penelope. "See? See that tiny silver thing there?" he asked.

"What? No! Of course I don't, I'm carrying this idiot," said Penelope.

"It's a landmine. You were about to run over it, then where would you be? In the Matrix, that's where," said the Iron Demon.

"What's with the big silly umbrella? I could have done with that before he was knocked out, thicko," said Penelope.

"Penelope, you know I am directly employed by the Time Lords, you know that. My job is to keep an eye on "this idiot", as you call him, and to protect you. After all, we chose you for him, not vice-versa. You are our responsibility, we don't care about him, he can die for all we care, but you can't," said the Iron Demon, "except, they won't let me kill him."

"Neither will I," said Penelope.

"Yes, well,we're not safe here," said the Iron Demon, moving onwards, "quickly, we're nearly at the cave, oh! Mind the Cybermen," he said.

When they finally reached the cave, Penelope dropped the Lieutenant straight onto the floor. "Oooh, my back, never lifting him again," she said.

"I'm not either," said the Iron Demon.

"I suppose I'll have to do it then," sighed Penelope.

"Yep," said the Iron Demon.

"What now then?" asked Penelope.

"Nothing we can do but wait," said the Iron Demon.

So, in the meantime, while the Lieutenant was out of it, Penelope and the Iron Demon set up a camp fire and killed stray animals and roasted them over the fire for food. At night, they went out fighting whatever beasts and creatures came out in the Death Zone and having fun. They were sitting there having dinner the second night when the Lieutenant stirred.

The Lieutenant fidgeted slightly and groaned softly.

"Is he coming round?" asked Penelope.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said the Iron Demon. "He'll be awake in the morning."

That night, however, Penelope and the Iron Demon went fighting anyway but they cut it short to make sure they got back to the cave before the Lieutenant woke up. It wasn't raining asteroids anymore. When they got back to the cave, the Lieutenant stirred again.

The Lieutenant rolled onto his side, groaning again.

"Right, jump into action, pick up," said the Iron Demon.

"I thought you were this time!" exclaimed Penelope.

"No! No. I said I wasn't," said the Iron Demon.

"I thought you were joking," said Penelope, struggling to lift him.

Penelope and the Iron Demon ran back across the Death Zone, the Iron Demon warning Penelope of landmines and fighting off Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, Judoon and Weeping Angels as they went along. Around half-way through, the Lieutenant started to come round.

The Lieutenant groaned softly. He knew he was moving but couldn't work out why or how. His eyes remained closed as he was only just starting to come round. He could hear a lot of fighting.

When they reached the Lieutenant's TARDIS, the Iron Demon briefly stood still. "Lovely to meet you again, don't mind if you don't stick around, far too dangerous," he said before running off.

"Yeah, thanks, bye," said Penelope.

The Lieutenant then stirred again. He groaned softly. 'I'm going to hurt her for that,' he thought to himself. He woke up. He looked around himself, he was back on the TARDIS. He heaved himself himself up and dematerialised the TARDIS. "What did you let that happen for?" he asked Penelope. He suddenly realised there was a bandage around his head.

"I'll tell you later, it wasn't easy, where did you go, you've been out for three days," said Penelope.

"No, sorry, don't talk, my head is sore enough as it is," said the Lieutenant.

NEXT TIME:

"Ssshhh," said Flavia, almost angrily. "These are Gallifrey's darkest secrets."

"Lady President, I don't understand, why though, you didn't do this, did you?" asked the Oracle.

Breathing heavily, trying to recover, the Lieutenant pulled the Master Lever.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Patrick Lyons

The Daleks

Nicholas Briggs

The Cybermen

Nicholas Briggs

The Ood

Silas Carson

The Judoon

Nicholas Briggs

The Weeping Angels

David Atkins

The Master

Michelle Gomez

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2017.


	7. The Regeneration Games

Lieutenant Adventures Series 11 Chapter 7 12 August 2017. The Regeneration Games.

"Ssshhh," said Flavia, almost angrily. "This cannot get out. These are Gallifrey's darkest secrets. If these are found out, I will most certainly be sacked, removed immediately,perhaps vapourised," whispered Flavia.

"Lady President, I don't understand why though, you didn't do this, did you?" asked the Oracle.

"Oracle, keep your voice down," whispered Flavia, "no, of course this wasn't me but I know about it and I have full power to do something about it but I haven't done something about it and won't but if I am found out, this is a massive controversy," she whispered.

"Well, how could anyone find out? Only the Lord or Lady President and their personal guard are allowed down here," said the Oracle.

A TARDIS was heard materialising.

"It would appear not, Oracle, anyway, these are the Regeneration Games, how would someone not find out?" asked Flavia.

Intro: watch?v=P50D7Ut7Hak

"A TARDIS, whose is that?" asked the Oracle.

"Former Presidents can get down here too," said Flavia, "whose do you think it is? Wherever there is bad and controversy, it could only be the Lieutenant," she said.

Inside the TARDIS, the Lieutenant sighed and rolled his eyes. "You and the Iron Demon fought in the Death Zone for two nights to protect me? Why couldn't we just come straight back into the TARDIS? he asked.

"No, we didn't do it to protect you, we did it for our sense of adventure, I just decided to take you with me in case you got any ideas and decided to fly away without me," said Penelope.

The Lieutenant smirked and looked at her. "Oh, like I would do that," he said, sarcastically.

"And that was what you saw? Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" asked Penelope, doubtedly.

"Yes, I am sure, it was in my head, I've no idea who they were but something about them felt familiar," said the Lieutenant. He looked at the console unit and sighed softly with a slight smirk. "We appear to have landed back on Gallifrey," he said.

"Oh, you reminded me, I didn't see Missy in the Death Zone, are you sure it was her who dragged us there?" asked Penelope.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "No, not Missy, the Time Lords dragged us there," said the Lieutenant.

"The Time Lords? For a race that hate you, they seem to love pulling you back to their planet," said Penelope. "Was it them this time?" she asked.

The Lieutenant frowned slightly and looked at the screen on the console. "I'm not sure, the TARDIS dematerialised but this isn't where I wanted her to go. Something else brought her here or she just decided to," he said.

"Well, are we going to see what's going on or are standing in here talking about it all day?" asked Penelope.

The Lieutenant laughed. "Of course we're going out there," he said.

The Cloister Bell chimed just then.

"Oh, for God's sake, really!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

The Cloister Bell chimed again.

"Shut up!" yelled the Lieutenant at the TARDIS.

The Cloister Bell chimed again.

The Lieutenant sighed and rubbed his forehead before walking out of the TARDIS. "Need to get away from that noise," he said.

Penelope followed him. "You need to stop doing that, shutting the door when I am following you. Hello? I do exist!" exclaimed Penelope.

The Lieutenant smiled. "Yes you do exist but, to me, you are like an insect," he said, quite honestly.

"You took your time, would you like us to wait a bit longer while you go back in to get your Time Waster Stabilisers?" asked Flavia sarcastically.

The Lieutenant sighed and shot a bullet so it skimmed her hair. "Shut up," he said.

The Oracle lurched forward and seized him by the arm. "I would tread very very carefully if I were you, now, keep your voice down," said the Oracle, letting go of him and walking back to the Lady President's side. "Surely you know we are surrounded by the Regeneration Games. We could apply them to you right now if we wanted, not a problem," he said.

The Lieutenant laughed. "Oh, you stupid child! Don't lay your hands on me again or I'll cut them off!" he exclaimed, watching the Oracle walk away. He sarcastically bowed to the President. "Madam President," he said.

"Oracle, that was not within your power to say that," said Flavia. "Lieutenant, you really are pushing this," she said. "What the Oracle said, though, is true, we could do that and no-one would know that we are restraining you to that regeneration and that face. I suppose the former President wants to know how this actually works or he will cut off my feet or something really evil, I'm sure," said Flavia sarcastically.

The Oracle bowed. "Sorry, Madam President," he said.

The Lieutenant laughed. "Oh, I would do anything to you Flavia, even I know how stupid it is to hurt the President. It's that idiot you have beside you," he said. He put his gun away and flicked a blade between his fingers. "He's a different story completely," he said.

"Lieutenant, this is seriously the last time I am warning you," said Flavia sternly.

The Lieutenant sighed. "You're no fun! Seriously, though," he said, "why are we surrounded by a bunch of faces," he asked.

"Well, these are the faces we use in some controlled regenerations. We also let some Time Lords have access to this secret when they have run out of faces to turn into or when their incarnation has Alzheimer's and can't remember what regeneration is," said Flavia. "No two Time Lords on this secret can have the same face at the same time, though, strictly, kept for a certain Time Lord until they have finished using it," said Flavia. "The Oracle has a list of faces to show you as an example," said Flavia.

The Oracle swiped through the faces. "The most popular faces used are these ones I am about to show you," said the Oracle, stopping on a face, we have this one, face number one."

"Never seen it in my life," said the Lieutenant.

"Face number two," said the Oracle.

"I know that one," said the Lieutenant. "That's the twelfth Doctor."

"Yeah, most Time Lords know this as the face of the twenty-second incarnation of the Doctor but he's not on this secret so that's just coincidence," said the Oracle. "Face number three," he said.

"That's...", started the Lieutenant.

"That actually is the fourteenth face of the Doctor, you might remember Commander Maxil? Both Commander Maxil and the Doctor were on this secret back then. Commander Maxil had the face first, then the Doctor used it for the incarnation he called the Sixth Doctor. Face number four," said the Oracle. "As with Face number two, that's not the fifteenth incarnation of the Doctor, that was coicidence. Face number five," said the Oracle. "This isn't Missy, again, coincidence. Face number six. That's not the first incarnation of the Doctor. Face number seven, that's not your twelfth incarnation, I think you get the jist," said the Oracle.

"That's the Regeneration Games, we have plenty of faces so I'd be careful if I were you," said Flavia.

"Make me," said the Lieutenant.

"Ooooh, Lieutenant," said Penelope. Then she squealed as Flavia took aim at her target.

The Lieutenant's hands started to glow golden and energy engulfed his head as his face started to morph into his next incarnation. "No. No! NO!" shouted the Lieutenant.

Flavia stopped almost immediately, restoring the Lieutenant to his 15th incarnation. The energy disappeared. "I've warned you enough, Lieutenant," said Flavia angrily, now get in your TARDIS, you and your companion, fly away and keep your noses out where they are not welcome," she said.

The Lieutenant and Penelope didn't need telling again. They got back into the TARDIS.

Breathing heavily, trying to recover, the Lieutenant pulled the Master Lever.

NEXT TIME:

It's the finalé!

"That's how you put in co-ordinates," said the Lieutenant, as he finished off showing Penelope how to fly the TARDIS. "It's not meant to be," said the Lieutenant, "but once you know how to... Test," said the Lieutenant. "Finally," he said.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Morgan Freeman

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

Face Number One

Liam Hickey

Face Number Two

Peter Capaldi

Face Number Three

Colin Baker

Face Number Four

Sylvester McCoy

Face Number Five

Michelle Gomez

Face Number Six

Christopher Barry

Face Number Seven

Morgan Freeman

The Doctor

Peter Capaldi

Colin Baker

Sylvester McCoy

Christopher Barry

The Master

Michelle Gomez

With Special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Writer and Director

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2017.


	8. Death, Death and More Death

Lieutenant Adventures Series 11 Finalé Chapter 8 19 August 2017. Death, Death and More Death.

In memory of Finey O'Donoghue, 1951 - 2017.

In memory of Jean Nichols, 1939 - 2017.

"That's how you put in co-ordinates," said the Lieutenant, as he finished showing Penelope how to fly the TARDIS.

"It's not easy, is it?" asked Penelope.

"It's not meant to be," said the Lieutenant, "but once you know how to... Right. Test," said the Lieutenant. "Ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre," said the Lieutenant.

Penelope typed in the co-ordinates and pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised and re-materialised.

The Lieutenant went to the door and looked out. He saw Gallifrey. He closed the door again. "Very good. Five-nine-seven by two-eight-one from galactic two-eight centre," said the Lieutenant.

Penelope typed in the co-ordinates and pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised from Gallifrey and rematerialised.

The Lieutenant went to the door and looked out. He saw Alrakis. He closed the door again. "Very good. One more. T-V-One," he said.

Penelope typed in the co-ordinates and pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised from Alkaris and re-materialised.

The Lieutenant went to the door and looked out. He saw Random, the Time Vortex stop-off. He closed the door again. "Very good," he said, moving to the console and pulling the Master Lever. "We're all set," he said.

intro: watch?v=P50D7Ut7Hak

The TARDIS materialised on Gallifrey.

The Lieutenant smiled evilly looking at the central column moving. "You may be wondering why I'm teaching you to pilot my TARDIS. Well it's all part of my Master Plan to kill Missy." He looked at her, still smiling.

"Great," said Penelope.

The Lieutenant clapped his hands. "So, the plan. We are going to lure Missy into a trap, she thinks she can best me, let's prove her wrong! I am going to find her and we'll probably have some speech which is what happens every time. Then I'm just going to shoot her point blanc. She'll expect it so that's where you come in and stab her in the back. After that you run back to the TARDIS and you'd better run fast! I'm going to have one final word with her and shoot her before running back to the TARDIS, you need to be quick and snappy," said the Lieutenant.

"Mhm," said Penelope.

Missy just looked at the TARDIS that had materialised in front of her and started backing away. She knew whose it was.

The Lieutenant walked to the door. "You know the plan. Follow it or else," he said. Then he opened the doors and smirked. "Hello Missy," he said.

Missy turned and ran.

The Lieutenant smirked and started walking after her.

Missy realised how cowardly she looked and she stopped, still facing the other way. "Hello, Lieutenant," she said.

Penelope followed uncertainly, her blade at the ready.

The Lieutenant slowly walked towards her. "I wouldn't have expected you to run. Having said that I never expected the Master to regenerate into a woman," he said, walking round to look at her face.

"I am the most evil. I've never tried to be good," said Missy in a small girly voice.

Penelope stood waiting to be told when to move.

"Yet I heard the Doctor was trying to turn you good? I wonder if he'd try to turn me back good," laughed the Lieutenant. "Never mind that now." He slowly reached for his gun in his pocket.

Missy didn't take her eyes off the Lieutenant's hand.

The Lieutenant smirked before quickly pulling out the gun and shooting towards her.

"Ah, ow!" she exclaimed, clutching her leg.

Penelope met the Lieutenant's eyes. "Oh, right," she said.

Missy saw. "Wait, what?" she gasped.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and sighed.

Missy was too late. Penelope stabbed her three times in the back. Then she ran back to the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant smiled and watched Penelope."Well done," he said to himself, walking over to Missy.

"Ow!" exclaimed Missy, falling to the ground.

Once back in the TARDIS, Penelope ran round to the Master Lever and lay her hand on it, waiting for the moment the Lieutenant ran in through that door.

The Lieutenant smiled and looked down at her. "Not as smart as you thought you were, eh, Missy?" he said.

Missy struggled to breathe.

The Lieutenant moved his gun and pointed it at her chest. "Goodbye, Missy, we won't be seeing each other again," he said, shooting her in the chest.

The Lieutenant smirked then started running back to the TARDIS, closing the door behind him as he ran in. "Go!"

Penelope pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

Missy lay in a pool of her own blood, motionless.

"I'm not satisfied with the Iron Demon," said Flavia.

"Might I ask why, Lady President?" asked the Orcale.

"I said he wouldn't fail us," said Flavia, "I feel he has. He was meant to be constantly monitoring the Lieutenant's every move. He definitely hasn't done that," she said. "I want to pubish him. I want to put him on the Regeneration Games. We need witnesses, however. Pull down the Iron Demon and the Lieutenant," she said.

"Lady President," said the Oracle and went to do just that.

Inside the Iron Demon's TARDIS, a beeping came from the console and the TARDIS materialised.

"Gallifrey," uttered the Iron Demon, "what do they want this time?"

The Lieutenant's TARDIS console emitted a beeping and the TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant groaned and looked at the console. "Oh, not again! I am not going back! Not again!" He pulled the Master Lever, trying to get his TARDIS to leave. She refused to leave, sending sparks all over the console.

The Iron Demon stepped out of his TARDIS and saw the Lieutenant's TARDIS. His eyes travelled across the room to Flavia and the Oracle. "Hello!" he chimed.

The Lieutenant sighed and looked down. "Damn it," he said. He walked to the door and flung it open. "What do you want now!" he exclaimed, walking out.

Penelope followed him.

The Lieutenant looked at her. "Be careful, we've been brought back to Gallifrey for some reason," he said.

I hope you know why you're here," said Flavia to the Iron Demon, "Lieutenant, Penelope, will you be our witnesses today? she asked.

"I might have an idea," said the Iron Demon sheepishly.

"Witnesses? Witnesses to what?" asked the Lieutenant.

"The court. The punishment," said Flavia.

"The punishment? Are you finally punishing me?" he asked, dropping down into a chair and smirked crossing his legs and arms.

"A straight answer would be nice," said Flavia.

"So, it's not me then. In that case, sure, why not! It'll be fun! Watching someone else doing the killing for once," he said.

Flavia ignored his comments. "Penelope, sit down, please," she said.

Penelope sat down beside the Lieutenant and crossed her legs.

"Iron Demon, can you stand up there, please?" she asked, pointing to a podium.

The Iron Demon refused to move.

Flavia nodded to the Oracle.

The Lieutenant looked at them then at the podium, then he smiled brightly. He clapped his hands like an excited child. "Oh, I know what's happening! This is going to be fun!"

"The witnesses will remain quiet," said Flavia.

The Oracle moved forward and pulled the Iron Demon up to the podium.

The Lieutenant crossed his arms looking angrily at them.

Once the Iron Demon was up there, the lights in the court died down to darkness and a spotlight shone on the podium where the Iron Demon stood.

Flavia cut straight to the point. "We commissioned you, Iron Demon, what part of "Monitor the Lieutenant's every move, don't fail us", didn't you understand?" asked Flavia.

"You did what?!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"Shut up, Lieutenant," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant grumbled and mumbled under his breath.

"I...", started the Iron Demon.

"Every single one! I meant everywhere, everywhere the Lieutenant went. You were meant to be there. Do you realise how much of an embarrassment this is for the High Council?" shrieked Flavia. "I sentence you to regeneration by the Regeneration Games and, unlike the Doctor, it will take place here for all the court to see. You can't run," said Flavia, "there is a force field around you. You can't get out," she said. She began to force the regeneration.

"No! Please!" pleaded the Iron Demon. "Please! One more chance!"

Flavia pressed on.

The Iron Demon's hands began to glow golden, the energy slowly coming off him.

Flavia forced the regeneration a bit more.

"I just have one request," said the Iron Demon, as energy appeared at his neck. "Please make me handsome," he said. "Don't make me look like a clown." He lay his head back and energy slowly engulfed it and slowly came off his face.

Flavia was being gentle so as to not hurt him.

The transition to the next face was slow and regular until, finally, the next face, from the Regeneration Games, was staring up at the roof of the court, regeneration energy in his eyes. Slowly the energy faded until the Iron Demon was left standing there with his arms out and head back.

Flavia let go of the regeneration and dropped the force field.

The Iron Demon swayed on his feet, still standing as if he was regenerating and then he collapsed.

"Court dismissed, everyone out, quickly, go," barked Flavia.

The Lieutenant stayed exactly where he was, not moving.

"Lieutenant, Penelope, get out! Now!" she barked at them.

The Lieutenant frowned and looked at Penelope. "I'm quite comfortable. What about you, Penelope?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am too," said Penelope.

Flavia looked as if she was about to force the Lieutenant's regeneration. "Get out. I won't tell you again," she said.

The Lieutenant gently held a gun in his hand, leaning back in his chair, "OK, just tell me, why do we have to leave?" he asked. Then he sighed when he was ignored. He got up. "Fine!" he exclaimed and walked out back to his TARDIS.

Penelope followed him.

The TARDIS dematerialised and re-materialised.

"I didn't know we were stopping off again, where are we now?" asked Penelope.

The Lieutenant walked around the console unit then looked at her, "What? Oh, we're going for a quick swim," he said.

"What? Seriously? You swimming?" she asked, laughing. She went down the TARDIS corridor, went into the wardrobe and dressed into a swimsuit. She came back to the console room.

The Lieutenant smirked and went to the door.

"You're swimming like that?" she asked.

The Lieutenant looked at her. "Of course, why not?" he asked.

They both left the TARDIS.

"Oh, it looks lovely," said Penelope, jumping straight in.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.

The Lieutenant watched as she jumped in and looked back at the TARDIS when the Cloister Bell chimed. He frowned and sighed softly before turning back to look at her.

Penelope sighed happily. "Come on, Lieutenant, in your clothes or not, it's really refreshing!" she exclaimed.

The Lieutenant smiled to her and just watched her. "I'll come in in a bit," he said.

Penelope kicked her legs happily.

The Lieutenant walked behind her. He looked down at her and took a breath, sighing slightly. He then grabbed her quickly and pushed her into the water, holding her head in it.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.

The Lieutenant pushed her deeper into the water holding her tighter in his hands.

Bubbles came from Penelope's mouth as she tried to scream. Her arms flailed as she tried to fight the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant groaned and leaned against her pushing her head deeper into the water, avoiding her arms.

Penelope kicked out and flailed her arms in one last effort and then she was motionless.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.

The Lieutenant kept holding her down and waited until he was sure. He then slowly let go of her and pushed her into the water. He stood back and looked at her body. He looked slightly confused as he felt a tear roll down his face, he wiped it away and looked at it surprised. He then walked back to his TARDIS, opened the door and walked in.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant stood at the console and looked down, sighing softly. He then looked up and smiled. "Finally," he said.

The Lieutenant will return on 31 October 2017.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Master

Michelle Gomez

John Simm

The Doctor

Peter Capaldi

Patrick Troughton

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

The Iron Demon

Patrick Lyons Nolan

And introducing Liam Hickey as the Iron Demon.

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Writer and Director

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2017.


End file.
